


Inflame and Ignite

by jono74656



Series: Crossing Kurt [13]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Glee, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Metric Fuckton of Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Turner steps ashore in New York City for a single day, and is drawn to a bar called Callbacks, and a young man named Kurt.</p><p>Smutty Glee/Pirates of the Caribbean crossover fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inflame and Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> This crossover idea ambushed my brain, so yeah. 
> 
> Set between Glee 4x09 and 4x10. So Kurt's achieved some measure of closure with his cheating ex, made it into NYADA, and hasn't had the awkward and depressing Christmas yet.
> 
> Basically, Kurt's on top of the world for once.
> 
> And yeah, if Captain Turner is going to spend his one day ashore after ten years at sea, why not NYC?
> 
> Title from 'Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life For Me)' from the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Inflame and Ignite

 

Will sighed to himself as he strolled through the city streets. When his one day had arrived there had really been no argument as to where he wanted to spend it. 

The Caribbean had too many memories of Elizabeth, and there was always the risk of running into Jack. Even after all these years he still didn't know how Jack had achieved his immortality; but the man was still swaggering around getting slapped by women and men alike.

The old world had had no hold on him even before he'd become the Dutchman's captain, so ever since Elizabeth had passed and he'd lost contact with his descendents he'd spent his days ashore in the new world. Travelling from port city to port city.

He had decided on New York this time, drawn by the same instinct that had always guided his choices, the instinct that led him to people who would make his brief time ashore memorable in all the right ways. 

That instinct had drawn him to New York, and had led him through the city streets to this establishment, called Callbacks, and filled with young beautiful people singing and smiling and living their lives to the full. 

He glanced down for a moment at his outfit; as soon as they'd gotten close enough to land he'd sent two of the crew to acquire appropriate clothing, and they'd returned grinning and clutching the tight jeans and shirt he was wearing now, along with some admittedly nice boots. He fit right in on the street, but the young people in the bar were sharper dressed and he thought for a moment that he'd be out of place.

He turned away, and the instinct pulsed in his guts, drawing him back towards the door, opening it to hear a beautiful voice singing. He didn't recognise the song but it resonated with him, and he allowed the door to close behind him, eyes fixed on the figure singing on the stage. 

Will had long since accepted that he was attracted to men and women equally, and had spent more than one drunken night with Jack back in the day; but he'd never had the instant attraction to a man the way he had to Elizabeth. Until now.

The boy, young man really, was lithe and pale; with a perfectly defined body, sweetly rounded ass and a very promising bulge at the crotch of his nearly skin-tight pants. His face sported killer cheekbones, full lips and hypnotic glasz eyes that were sparkling with the adrenaline of performance.

He strolled over to the bar and ordered a drink, settling back to wait for the perfect moment to approach the young beauty.

….............................................................................................

Kurt basked in the swell of applause as he stood on the stage. When Rachel and Brody had insisted on a visit to Callbacks after his successful entrance to NYADA, he hadn't expected the bar to be crowded with his fellow students, all demanding an encore performance of Being Alive.

He had been nervous as he climbed on stage, but there had been genuine enthusiasm in the eyes of his audience, and he had drawn strength from that as the opening bars of the song had been played, and he'd launched into the song.

The music had consumed him for the duration of the performance, and when he had blinked back into reality it had been to the noise of thunderous applause, the audience on their feet in Kurt's first ever standing ovation.

His cheeks flushed as the applause washed over him, staring out over the crowd of smiling faces until his eyes were drawn to a figure just entering Callbacks. The man stared with unabashed desire at Kurt for several long moments before heading over to the bar, ordering a drink then lounging against it, smouldering dark eyes locked on Kurt as he slowly left the stage, passing Brody and Rachel on their way to sing another sappy duet together.

He made his way back to their table, accepting congratulatory comments and fist bumps en route, and slumped into his chair, momentarily exhausted by the intensity of his performance. Rachel had helpfully draped a napkin over his drink, and he took a long sip, draining the glass and relishing in the cool liquid soothing his throat.

The glass had barely touched the table before the barman was at his elbow placing a fresh drink in front of him. He gave Kurt a small smile,

“Courtesy of the handsome gentleman at the bar.”

Kurt blinked up at him as he just gave another, more lecherous smile, and walked away. He found himself tracking him back towards the bar, and his gaze locked with that of the stranger, who raised his own glass in salute to Kurt. Kurt's cheeks pinked as that dark-eyed gaze locked on his mouth and the man licked his lips openly, his eyes meeting Kurt's again and he raised an eyebrow in silent invitation.

Kurt's thoughts raced for a long minute; he didn't want to be one of those guys who hooked up in bars all the time, but he couldn't deny that it had been too long with just his own hand for company. So long as he didn't make a habit of it he couldn't see the harm in a no strings roll in the hay.

He rose smoothly from his seat and strode confidently across the bar, blocking out the sound of Rachel and Brody's sickly sweet love song to avoid barfing all over the place. Not the best impression to make on a guy he was hoping to hook up with. 

As he approached the man stood up, gently taking Kurt's hand and seating him on the stool next to his own; he sat back down, leaning in close, and Kurt was overwhelmed by the smell of him, musky with a tang of salt, like the sea breeze. It surrounded him and caused arousal to build hot in his stomach, spreading through his body and leaving a tingling sensation behind. He noticed suddenly that his hand was still clutched gently in the other's, and he was stroking it gently, calloused fingers trailing over his sensitive skin and leaving fiery sensation behind.

He looked up into warm brown eyes, a lustful darkness in their depths that took his breath away even as the man leaned in and brushed his lips against Kurt's, deepening the kiss as Kurt's lips parted on a gasp. His tongue lapped Kurt's lips before slipping past them into his mouth; Kurt's tongue tangled against it for a moment before sliding into his mouth, and he groaned as a sinfully decadent taste like dark chocolate and spices exploded on his tongue.

Strong hands gripped his waist and he put up no resistance as he was pulled forward and into the man's lap, legs wrapping around his waist as they continued to kiss, those strong hands moving round to squeeze his ass and causing him to pull out of the kiss to release a stuttering moan.

The man leaned in, nipping at Kurt's ear as he muttered,

“You want to get out of here?”

Kurt didn't even have to think about it, nodding in a way which probably made him look a little too eager, but finding himself unable to care. He pulled out his phone and shot off a quick text to Rachel letting her know not to wait for him, then followed the man out into the dark streets.

….................................................................................................

Will pulled the slight man against him, hand low on his back and steering him towards the hotel he'd noticed on his walk to the bar. He dug out the card attached to the account he'd set up nearly half a century ago, knowing that he'd need access to funds while on land. A quick conversation with the receptionist, and a flash of his card, secured the finest room in the hotel for the night, and they were soon ushered into an elevator.

He pinned the other man to the wall of the elevator as it climbed up to their floor, taking advantage of the moment to ravage his mouth, swallowing down every whimper and groan he released with glee, loving how responsive he was. As the doors opened with a slight chiming noise he took in the single door in front of them, sliding the card key without breaking the kiss.

They broke apart as they all but fell into the room, the other man hitting the light switch and revealing the most hedonistic room Will had ever seen. He stopped and stared at the massive bed for a long moment, then strolled towards it, shedding his clothes as he went. A stifled groan from his companion drew his attention, and he turned to see bright eyes fixed on his body as he stripped unconcernedly, hand trailing almost unconsciously down his torso in a silent tease.

The other man growled under his breath and launched himself at Will, tackling him back onto the bed and pinning him to it as his mouth licked and bit at his chest and stomach. A skilled tongue traced his abs before teeth nipped gently at his nipples. Will moaned approval and his back arched in pleasure, the other man pulling back and beginning to strip his own clothes off, revealing sleek musculature and perfect porcelain skin to Will's avaricious gaze.

He raised his hips to struggle out of his jeans and underwear, then sprawled back, lazily stroking his half hard cock as he watched the younger man strip; peeling his own tight pants down his legs and startling a moan from Will when he realised there was nothing underneath but skin. He bent over to pick the clothes up and move them aside, and Will eagerly drank in the sight of that beautiful ass, then as he turned to face Will on the bed, his mouth began to water at the sight of a pretty cock, flushed pink with arousal and already beaded with precum.

….........................................................................

Kurt gasped as he turned back to the bed and beheld the other man's naked body spread out on the bed for his delectation, miles of darkly tanned muscle and skin with a slight covering of dark hair. His eyes were inexorably drawn to the hand wrapped round a thick cock, nestled in a bed of curly hair above heavy balls. 

He took a step, then another, climbing up onto the bed and reaching for the other man, before pausing, struck suddenly by the situation. He drew back, sitting back on his heels and looking the man dead in the eye.

“Kurt.”

A lazy smile crossed the other man's face, and he tipped his head in Kurt's direction in an almost old fashioned courtly nod.

“Will.”

Suddenly more comfortable Kurt crawled across the bed to kiss Will, hand wrapping around that thick cock and giving it a tentative stroke even as he bit at the man's lips, grinning against his mouth as his actions wrung a broken moan from him. His hand spread precum from Will's cock down his length then began to stroke more firmly, twisting his wrist irregularly when he noticed the eager reaction to the motion.

Will shifted them slowly on the bed, and Kurt released his grip as he was pressed back into a mound of pillows, legs falling open as Will's more muscular frame settled on top of him, arms framing Kurt's shoulders as he kissed Kurt fiercely, bodies lining up so that their cocks could rub together with every move they made.

Will's mouth descended on Kurt's neck, and he gasped as the other man raised bruising kisses on his skin, before that mouth moved lower, nipping at his collarbones and then down his narrow chest, suckling at his nipples before dipping into his navel. Without any further warning damp heat surrounded the head of his cock, and he swore violently as his cock was swallowed to the base in a single movement. He felt the movement of cloth and opened his eyes to see Will digging in the pocket of his jeans, unearthing several packets of a lube and a condom, which he tossed aside on the bed. Strong fingers tore open one of the lube packets and smeared it onto one hand, and as that sinful mouth took him to the base again, a thick finger rested against his hole, slowly pressing past the ring of muscle as he moaned in approval.

The finger fucked in and out of him, and was soon joined by a second that scissored and splayed, stretching him open in a way that he hadn't been in months, since before the whole disaster with Chandler senior year. A third finger breached him, and he suddenly groaned and arched off the bed as Will rubbed over his prostate. After a few more thrusts of boneshaking pleasure he had to reach down and still the man's head, though he didn't pull off completely keeping the head of Kurt's cock in his mouth.

“I don't want to cum until you're in me.”

Will's eyes stared up at him, fathomlessly dark with arousal, and he pulled off Kurt's cock with an obscene pop. Those eyes were fixed on Kurt's hole, where his fingers were stretching Kurt open, readying him for Will's thick cock.

Kurt pushed back onto those fingers, trying to get them even deeper, and broke into a stuttering moan as he all but begged the older man to just fuck him already.

Will pulled his fingers free, and Kurt moaned in surprise at the sudden empty feeling, even as he watched Will tearing open the condom packet with his teeth, rolling the latex sheath down his cock without taking his eyes off Kurt's. He opened another package of lube, and smeared it down his length, rubbing it in to slick himself completely. Will snatched one of the mound of pillows and placed it under Kurt's hips, before settling into the cradle of Kurt's body.

Kurt momentarily blessed Coach Sue for his Cheerios-given flexibility as Will pressed his legs back, lining his hard cock up with Kurt's hole and thrusting home, burying himself halfway in one thrust, the sudden action causing Kurt's eyes to roll back in his head. Calloused fingers stroked at the soft skin of Kurt's thighs until he relaxed again, and then Will thrust again, not stopping until he was balls deep, and Kurt could feel his balls resting against his ass.

Kurt whimpered as Will pulled back and thrust again, his body still adapting to the stretch of the hard cock inside him. Will drizzled more lube over Kurt's hole and his cock, slicking them even further so that the next few thrusts were much smoother. Will leaned over Kurt and kissed him deeply as he started to thrust again, and again, Kurt's moans and groans being swallowed by his mouth as his hands roamed over every inch of pale skin they could find.

Will pulled his mouth away to breathe harshly, shaggy hair brushing Kurt's forehead as his hands settled on his hips in a grip that was sure to leave bruises. He sat back on his knees and began to fuck into Kurt with a steady but unstoppable rhythm, balls slapping against Kurt's ass as he panted and swore above Kurt, the filthy words falling from his lips mixing with terms of endearment.

…...........................................................................................

Will fought desperately for control as he fucked the tight and pliant body beneath him. He longed to just fuck into Kurt hard and fast, but he could tell by the tightness surrounding his cock that the man hadn't been fucked for a while, and didn't want to hurt him.

He moved one hand from its bruising grip on Kurt's hip to squeeze the base of his cock, regaining some of his control before he began to roll his hips, cock thrusting back and forth into the hot hole with a smooth motion that ripped a throaty moan of approval from Kurt's throat.

Will grinned and leaned down to suck more kisses onto the bared column of Kurt's throat, eyes eagerly drinking in the signs of his pleasure scattered across porcelain skin. One of Kurt's hands trailed down his chest and wrapped around his cock, stroking it in time to Will's thrusts, precum leaking from the head and leaving trails on soft skin.

Will growled and pulled out suddenly, hands sliding under Kurt's hips and heaving, turning him over until he was face down in the pillows, ass raised in the air invitingly. He thrust back in and plastered his body to Kurt's back as he started to fuck into him with slowly increasing force. He could feel Kurt's hand continuing to strip his cock as Will panted harshly in his ear, filthy moans about how good Kurt felt tripping off his tongue as he surrendered his control and began to pound into Kurt hard and fast, balls slapping on the pale cheeks of Kurt's ass as he took a moment to stare down at where his length was splitting Kurt open, disappearing into his body. 

He shifted above Kurt, and the changed angle meant that the next time he thrust he could feel his cock rubbing over the bundle of nerves inside Kurt that caused the younger man to all but scream with pleasure. He shallowly thrust against it over and over; Kurt gasping and whining beneath him as he stroked himself feverishly. He leaned forward again, his chest sliding slickly against Kurt's smooth back as they both streamed with sweat. He bit at the shell of Kurt's ear and hissed comments about how good Kurt felt, how good Kurt was at taking his cock, every filthy thought he could possibly have, culminating with how he just wanted to carry Kurt away with him, so he could keep Kurt as his own personal cockslut.

As he spoke he slammed back into Kurt's hole, and with a hitching whine Kurt's body arched, back bowing off the bed as he all but screamed Will's name. Ass clenching around Will's cock as his cock twitched in his hand, spraying cum across the mound of pillows and the high thread count sheets. He slumped forward from the force of his orgasm and his body went limp and relaxed beneath Will.

Will growled ferally as he slammed into Kurt's unresisting body, setting a brutal pace now as his body cried out for release. His fingers dug bruises into Kurt's hips as he fucked Kurt as hard as he could, driving his hard length into the nubile body beneath him over and over. He could feel the climax approaching, the heat rising in his body as his balls tightened and finally spilled over, a roar of satisfaction rising from him as he buried himself as deep in Kurt as he could go, cock thrusting repeatedly as he came hard enough to leave a faint ringing in his ears.

He remained buried in Kurt as his post-orgasmic high dissipated, thrusting minutely into his unresisting hole until his cock began to soften and he slowly pulled out, gripping the base of the condom to hold it in place, then pulling it off and tying it before heading into the bathroom to dump it in the bin. He dampened a cloth in the sink and carried it back with him, gently beginning to clean the sweat, spunk and lube from Kurt's body.

When Kurt's back and hole were as clean as they could be he rolled the younger man's limp body over and dampened another cloth to wash the front as well, paying careful attention to his soft cock, making sure he was clean and comfortable before covering him up and heading back into the bathroom.

….......................................................................

Kurt woke slowly from his post coital doze, and could hear the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. Judging from the lack of tacky dried cum and lube on his skin he deduced that Will had cleaned him off before pulling the blanket over him, and he paused for a second to appreciate the older man's consideration. 

The bathroom door opened and Kurt blinked sleep from his eyes so as not to miss a moment of the sight of Will dripping with water. Will hadn't bother wrapping a towel round himself, and Kurt allowed his eyes to roam over all that tanned skin as he walked back into the room, water droplets sliding down his hard body and dripping off his softened cock. Kurt longed to get up and lick every drop of water off hot skin, and he frowned when Will roughly towelled himself off before beginning to redress.

Kurt sat up in the bed, clutching the blanket around himself, suddenly self conscious about his nakedness with the other man covering up. Will looked at him for a second with something strange in his eyes, and then climbed onto the bed to press one harsh kiss to his swollen pink lips.

“The room's paid through 'til morning, enjoy the shower.”

He made to climb off the bed and head to the door, but Kurt gently held on to his hand, 

“Stay? We can share that shower in the morning.”

A flash of desire showed in Will's eyes, and he seemed about to soften, to stay; but he finally shook his head, though he was clearly unhappy about it.

“I have a ship to catch. I can't be late.”

With one last, almost desperate kiss, Will all but threw himself off the bed and was out the door before Kurt could protest.

Kurt waited for the events of the night to sink in, to make him feel cheap and used; but it didn't. Will had picked him out of all the guys in New York for this one night, had all but worshipped his body and had made him cum harder than he'd though possible. He could never regret this night.

He debated whether or not to leave, to go back to the apartment in Bushwick, but finally decided against it. He'd never even seen a hotel room like this, and he figured he might as well enjoy every moment of it, every moment of Will's generosity. He was sure the bathroom setup in a room this fancy must be amazing, and the shower at the apartment left a lot to be desired.

Besides, given that Rachel and Brody had been all over each other at Callbacks, he probably didn't want to be in the apartment tonight anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently my muse has just been waiting to get her smut on...
> 
> I ain't complaining lol. Enjoy!


End file.
